The troublesome piano
by StardustRoad
Summary: When Cadet June Hale loses a game of truth or dare, she is forced to sing an embarrassing song about Captain Levi in front of the whole corps. How does he react? Singing songs about the other soldiers soon becomes a thing, and no one is safe from humiliation. Is Levi gay? Is Jean really a horse? Is Eren an idiot? Find out in this story.
1. Levi

**Chapter 1: Levi...**

 **Author's note: I saw this video on YouTube called "Is Levi gay or European?" and I just couldn't help myself.**

This was it...

In just a few moments, her end would come...

This was NOT how she wanted to die! Funny how you get a whole new appreciation of life when you know you're not going to have it for much longer. June trembled in fear as she stood there in the entrance to the mess hall and stared down the very thing that was going to get her killed:

The piano...

A few days ago, Hanji had thought it would be a great idea to place a grand piano in the mess hall and let Cadets play on it on lunch breaks. She had thought that a little music might help lift the spirits of the soldiers after the countless murders they had been witnesses to and the idea itself, actually wasn't that bad. The only thing that dragged down the idea was that now, that piano was going to be the cause of another death.

June's death...

***Flashback to the previous night***

"Oh no... Oh, no, no, no, no, no... I am NOT doing that! Not in a million years! NO!" June protested angrily at the other Cadet's dare.

"Oh, come on! You know the rules of truth or dare; you have to." Ymir laughed, grateful that this stupid game was finally getting interesting.

"Yeah, June; rules are rules" Jean added, he too laughing his ass off.

"What, are you trying to get me killed!?" The woman only screamed angrily in defense.

"I'm not some suicidal maniac! Do it yourself!" She was slightly hyperventilating in anger mixed with fear at the mere thought of actually going through with the dare. Eren who sat right next to her, padded her on the back soothingly.

"Come on! They don't call it a dare for nothing, and I'm sure he won't get that mad" He pleaded the redhead.

"No! There's just no way!" She persisted.

"I would rather jump straight into the open mouth of a Titan!"

All the Cadets sighed in exasperation, all disappointed that June seemingly wasn't going to do this. That is until a mischievous smirk formed on a certain blonde's lips.

"Juuuuune!" Armin purred as he scooted closer to the very stubborn girl.

"Yes, Armin?" She asked as the boy in question leaned closer in, until his lips were mere inches from her ear.

"If you don't accept the dare, I guess that I have to tell Mikasa that you were the one who..."

"FINE!" June jumped out of her seat, a scared expression written on her face.

"I'll do it!"

***End of flashback***

For a while, the slightly older Cadet just stood there, completely frozen on the spot. She couldn't believe that she was to be only 25 years old.

Why the hell did she agree to this!? Wasn't the Captain way scarier than Mikasa!?

Well... That was kind of debatable. Captain Levi was bound by duty not to hurt her too much, but Mikasa wouldn't have that to chain her down.

This was impossible! Either way, she was going to die!

June swallowed the lump she had in her throat and entered the mess hall, taking her sweet time to get to Hanji. The very eccentric woman was sitting at the superiors' table, talking Commander Erwin's ear off about Titans. Captain Levi just sat calmly next to them, sipping on his tea. The stoic expression he always wore was slightly laced with boredom. June was about to wipe that away and replace it with anger shortly. She gently tapped Hanji on the shoulder, making the woman turn to her with the widest most annoying grin, plastered on her face and she just knew right there and then that she was in on this.

"Good morning Cadet Hale! How are you this fine day!?" Levi stirred slightly at the mentioning of June's name. He glanced at her for a split second, before returning to his tea. She coughed awkwardly before answering.

"Uhm... I'm... Fine, I guess? I-I" She couldn't do this, just NO! She was just about to turn on her heel and flee, when Hanji grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on June, I won't bite"

"I know you won't" She mumbled under her breath, glancing quickly at Levi. He didn't notice... Or maybe he just didn't care.

"I..." June sighed.

"I WOULD LIKE TO PLAY A SONG ON THE PIANO, PLEASE!" She just blurted out, too fast for her to stop herself. Hanji let out a high-pitched shriek.

" That's wonderful!" She jumped out of her seat faster than you can say "Titan" and tackled June in a soul crushing hug. They both tumbled to the floor, causing several soldiers to stare at them.

"LISTEN UP, GUYS!" Hanji shouted out to everyone.

"JUNE HALE IS GONNA PLAY A SONG FOR US! AH! ISN'T THIS EXCITING!?" She dragged the scared Cadet over to the piano and returned to her seat.

'I can't believe I'm doing this! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS! **I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY DOING THIS!'** June chanted to herself in her mind. Her hands were cold and clammy, her legs, almost like jelly.

"I would" She tried to shout out to the 'crowd', but her voice came out way too high-pitched and cracked like she was just about to cry in terror. A death glare from Mikasa, however, made her try again. This time her voice came out right.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Captain Levi!" Everyone's heads shot up at the sound of her statement. Whispers started to fill the room.

'Is she serious?'

'Isn't that pretty dangerous?'

'Is she suicidal?'

Levi himself didn't actually act like he cared. She did hear a faint 'Tch' though, but that was a pretty normal thing to hear from the Captain.

Shaking like a leaf, she sat down in front of the piano and placed the piece of paper filled with the lyrics, the other Cadets wrote the previous evening in front of her. She placed her pale, slender fingers on the keys. Tears actually started to form in her eyes as she started to play the instrumental intro. Every muscle in her body tensed up as she opened her mouth and started singing: (If you want to know the melody and stuff, the song is called 'Gay or European')

 _"There! Right there!_

 _Look at that tan well tinted skin._

 _Look at the killer shape he's in._

 _Look at that slightly stubbly chin._

 _Oh please, he's gay, totally gay!"_

 **Cue spit take!**

Levi, choked on his tea, coughing violently. He was definitely surprised. Small giggles could be heard around the room and the fiery redhead considered leaving the stage, but no... She carried on with the song.

 _"I'm not about celebrate._

 _Every trait could indicate._

 _The totally straight expatriate._

 _This guy's not gay, I say, not gay."_

The giggles got louder now. June only gulped and continued.

 _"That is the elephant in the room._

 _Well, is it relevant to assume._

 _That a man who wears perfume._

 _Is automatically medically fay?"_

It was getting hard for her to breathe out of sheer fear, she did not dare look at the Corporal to see how bad the damage was. After all... The song was far from over.

 _"But look at his quoft and crispy locks._

 _Look at his silk translucent socks._

 _There's the eternal paradox._

 _Look what, we're seeing._

 _Is he gay? Or European?"_

The up-beat melody of the song now changed to one that sounded more stealthy and June's voice changed to one that sang in a whisper, just like she was talking about someone behind their back.

 _"Gay or European?_

 _It's hard to guarantee._

 _Is he gay or European?_

 _Well, hey, don't look at me._

 _You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports._

 _They play peculiar sports._

 _In shiny shirts and tiny shorts!"_

She chanced a glance at the Captain and immediately agreed with herself that she shouldn't have. Oh boy, did he look angry! He remained seated though, the tea cup still in his hands. He just stared angrily at the wall, trying to ignore you, it seemed.

 _"Gay or foreign fella._

 _The answer could take weeks._

 _They will say things like 'Ciao, bella'_

 _While they kiss you on both cheeks._

 _Oh please!"_

Levi looked like he was fighting an internal battle with himself, to keep his temper in check.

 _"Gay or European?_

 _So many shades of gray._

 _Depending on the time of day, the French go either way."_

A shattering sound could be heard from the superiors' table. Levi had accidentally crushed his tea cup in his hand. His teeth was gritted and his jaw was clenched. Of course June knew that Captain Levi had French heritage, and of course all of her so called 'friends' knew that too when they wrote the song. How she hated their guts right now.

 _"Is he gay or European? Or live right there._

 _Look at that condescending smirk._

 _Seen it at every guy at work._

 _That is a metro-hetro jerk_

 _That guys not gay, I say, no way!_

 _That is the elephant in the room._

 _Well, is it relevant to presume, that a hottie in that costume._

 _Is automatically, radically, ironically, chronically._

 _Certainly, curtainly, genetically, medically gay?_

 _Officially gay, officially gay, gay, gay, gay._

 _"Dammit, gay or European?_

 _So stylish and relaxed._

 _Is he gay or European?_

 _I think his chest is waxed."_

And that was the final straw. When June glanced over at Levi; all the squad leaders and Commander Erwin were holding him down as he had gone in complete killer mode. This was the perfect time to run for dear life, but unfortunately, the song wasn't over yet.

 **'What are you doing, June!?'** June's common sense yelled at her.

 **'Get out of here, NOW! Before it's too late! Don't make this worse for yourself!'** She chose to ignore it and kept playing.

 _"But they bring their boys up different._

 _There, it's culturally diverse._

 _It's not a fashion curse._

 _If he wears a kilt, or bears a purse._

 _Gay or just exotic?_

 _I still can't crack the code._

 _Yet, his accent is hypnotic._

 _But his shoes are pointy toed._

 _Gay or European?_

 _So many shades of gray._

 _But if he turns out straight._

 _I'm free at eight on Saturday._

 _Is he gay or European?_

 _Gay or European?_

 _Gay or European?"_

June took a deep breath, trying to ignore the cold chills running down her spine as she looked at Levi's glare. Now, came the big finish of the song.

 _"People! I have a big announcement!"_

She made a big deal out of singing in a French accent and sounding like a man at this part.

 _"This man is gay AND European!_

 _And either is his place._

 _You've got to stop your being a completely closet case._

 _It's me, not her he's seeing, no matter what he say._

 _I swear, he never, ever, ever swing the other way._

 _You are so gay, you big parfait._

 _You flaming boy in cabaret._

 _You're straight?_

 _You were not yesterday._

 _So if I may, I'm proud to say:_

 _He's gay and European!_

 _He's gay and European!_

 _He's gay and European!_

 _Hooray!"_

Just as June finished the last note of the song, the lid on the piano was slammed closed. She barely got her hands out of the way. Ever so slowly, she lifted her gaze to meet angry eyes, shooting lightning bolts at her.

'Oh shiii- taki mushrooms!'

"Cadet Hale!" Levi's voice was low and dripping with cold venom.

"What... In the name of the three walls, was that?" He didn't ask as much as he commanded an answer. June just stayed silent though. He stared coldly at her for just a while more, before he barked at her.

"My office... Now!"

'Well...' She thought.

'I'm as good as dead anyway, so why not see what happens?' She shrugged on the inside. Gathering all her courage, she pulled on a poker face and crossed her arms.

"No..." She said calmly, staring him straight in the eye. Her answer earned a loud gasp from all the other Cadets in the room; she had almost forgotten that they were there too. Even Levi showed surprise.

"What did you just say?" Levi asked calmly. June's common sense started speaking to her again.

 **'Okay. Oooookay... It's fine. It's fine! We can still fix this, if you just apologize and go with him to his office. Just apologize... Like, right now. Right now would be good... June? Why aren't you apologizing? (J-June)? What are you doing? June!'**

"I said no..." June answered confidently. Levi's eyes widened in slight surprise. She simply continued.

"I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" She asked, tilting her head in mock confusion.

 **'June!? Do you wanna die!? Don't blow this for yourself! You're still so young! June!'** Her common sense yelled at deaf ears.

June jumped in surprise as Levi slammed his fist violently against the piano.

"CADET HALE! I WON'T SAY THIS AGAIN! MY. OFFICE. NOW!" Boy was he scary.

 **'You see? Now you've upset him! You are SO dead'**

"Why!? So you can punish me!? Soldiers within the Survey corps are allowed to speak their minds! So technically, you can't punish me for pointing out that you're gay!"

 **'Abandon ship! Abandon ship! All brain cells, please exit in a calm and collected manner!'**

This wasn't good. Never in her life had June seen someone THIS angry. Levi was furious! And I mean, FURIOUS! His eyes were mere slithers, his mouth locked in a frown and his fists clenched so hard that blood from the wound he received when he shattered the tea cup was dripping from his hand.

 **'Do you... Realize what you've done? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? I give up! Live without a common sense! I. am. OUT of here!'**

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Levi's voice was sharp and cold like a blade and June couldn't hold back a gulp.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Corporal! I had no idea that you were so sensitive about the subject." She answered in a mock tone.

 **'I... hate you'**

Hanji's loud laughter could be heard clearly in the mess hall now. Glancing at her, June noticed that she was rolling on the floor out of sheer amusement. Even Erwin cracked a wide smile. Levi though, was not amused.

Not... The tiniest bit amused. June suddenly felt a slight pain, as Levi grabbed her by the collar and forcefully dragged her out of the mess hall. She decided to keep her mouth shut as she was dragged through the halls, up the stairs and through the door to his office. Levi threw her violently to the floor and slammed the door shut behind them. He even went as far as lock it and throw the key in to some unknown corner of the room. The pain of landing on the freshly waxed floor, briefly immobilized her ability to speak, but alas; all good things must come to an end.

"OW! LEVI, that hurt!" She complained, unaware of the effect, calling him by his first name had. Levi raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Huh... Interesting..." A shimmer of silver quickly glanced in his eyes. June quickly got up from the floor and leaned against Levi's desk for support. The look in his eyes had changed. It was no longer shining with pure anger. Instead, he looked intrigued.

"So, listen, brat. What urged you to have the audacity to write such things about me?" Levi was slowly pacing back and forth in front of her, with his arms behind his back in a military matter. His bangs slightly covered his sharp, steel gray eyes. Obviously, June couldn't tell him about the dare. She was many things, but a snitch wasn't one of them. Deciding to keep up her brave act of defiance, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know... Boredom? Maybe I just wanted to see if I could humiliate you?"

 **'WHAT!? Did you seriously just say that!? Are you CRAZY!?'**

A smirk formed on Levi's lips at the sound of her words. Not a mischievous smirk, merely one of amusement.

"Huh." Levi stopped pacing.

"And why would you want to humiliate me?" He asked, still keeping his voice full of authority. He sounded angry, but curiosity had made its way to the surface.

"Because I- I wanted to see if it were possible to get a reaction out of you?" She answered, more as a question to herself.

"I see" Levi nodded and walked over to a closet in the corner of the office. He carefully pulled out a broom and walked back over to June. She tilted her head in confusion when he held it out to her, gesturing for her to take it.

"Wh-Why are you handing me a broom?" She asked, her fear slowly starting to return. Levi's smirk widened.

"It's your punishment. Sweep the floor of my office..." He stated bluntly and handed June the broom.

 **'Okay, June. Be smart here... He's handing you a chance to redeem yourself. Take it! Take it and live!'**

No... For some inexplicable reason, June wanted to defy Levi. She wanted to know what happened if he reached his breaking point. She refused to give up now; even though she was kind of terrified. She was stubborn, so she did what any suicidal maniac would do in front of Captain Levi himself: She threw the broom to the ground.

"No... Clean it yourself."

Levi remained oddly calm. He just stared at her for a while with a gaze she couldn't possibly read. After what seemed like forever; he finally spoke.

"Are you defying me, Cadet?" Levi leaned in so close to June that she could feel his breath in her ear. She gulped.

"Yes" She sounded way more confident than she was.

Suddenly, steel gray eyes met with emerald ones, this time she knew that she had never seen this look on Levi's face before. Not in a million years would she even have dreamt of seeing it on him of all people:

Pure amusement.

Sure, his lips weren't formed in a smile, but that look in his eyes was not to be mistaken. This had to be Levi's way of smiling.

 **'June? Why are you blushing? No, June... You can't blush in front of Levi. What if he notices!?'**

June couldn't help it. She was blushing at the sight of Levi "smiling".

"Good"

Wait...

WHAT!?

Did Levi just say "good"? How was it a good thing that she defied him? Was that what amused him? Levi leaned in closer to her, pinning her to the desk with an arm at each side of her small body.

"I am not gay, June." He stated, rather annoyed, actually. Being this close to Levi flustered June too much for her to think clearly. All she knew at that moment was to defy him; defy him, no matter what.

"Is that so?" She asked casually. Sweet Maria, Rose and Sina, was he close now. Her breath hitched as she started to feel his own breath against her.

"Yes." His voice was so low and husky, his breath smelled like mint tea and those sharp orbs of steel gray were so intriguing, she couldn't help herself. The words just slipped out of her mouth without permission.

"Prove it then..." She breathed.

Not a second later, she felt something soft touch her lips. It took some time for her shocked mind to register that it was his lips. Levi was kissing her! What should she do!? What should she do!?

 **'Kiss him back, you idiot!'** June's common sense told her.

Slowly, she started moving her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Levi's hand went up to cup her face, but ended up in her silky locks instead as his other arm, snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. A moan escaped her lips as Levi deepened the kiss and he responded with a low grunt from the back of his throat. Slender fingers made their way to the raven black locks that was Levi's hair and slowly started to caress it. He seemed to respond well to this as he pulled the woman even closer to him. When they finally broke apart for air, Levi turned his gaze towards June's emerald orbs.

"There... You go ahead and write a song about that, Cadet." He whispered huskily against her lips.

"Oh, and please do only defy me when we are alone" He added, alluringly. June simply nodded. She didn't feel like defying him right now. Levi leaned in to kiss her again, but barely had their lips touched before he stopped.

"One month of stable duty for humiliating me." He gave her a small peck on the lips and pulled away from her.

"Dismissed."

June left the Corporal's office that day in a state of euphoria. She slowly traced a finger over her lips; the very lips Levi had touched with his, no more than five minutes ago. She didn't mind the stable duty. She didn't mind the humiliation of singing that awful song. She didn't mind anything at that moment. There was only one thought flying through her head.

"Definitely European..."

 **The following day:**

It was lunch time at the Survey corps once again, and once again, June had a special surprise for them. One that would definitely get her in trouble again, but, hey! She couldn't pass this opportunity.

"Excuse me, Squad leader Hanji?" She tapped the brunette on her shoulder again. Once again, Hanji turned around at the speed of light.

"JUNE! You are a GENIUS! I laughed so hard yesterday! What's up?" Levi who sat beside Hanji, cringed at the memory of yesterday's embarrassing event.

"That's actually what I came here to talk with you about. I have another song I would like to play" June smiled confidently this time. Levi just shot her a look in which she replied with a look that said 'Don't worry'

"Oh my, YES!" Hanji literally grabbed June and dragged her up to the piano.

"GUYS! JUNE HAS ANOTHER SONG FOR US!" She screamed loudly and the crowd immediately grew silent. Considering what happened the day before, they did not want to miss this. June cleared her throat.

"Okay, guys. So yesterday, I sang a song dedicated to the Captain. I recently, however, discovered that my assumptions were wrong and I'm here today to fix that. Again, I would like to dedicate this song to Captain Levi!" A lot of the cadets started cheering as June got in front of the piano. Everyone was listening as she started playing the song. After a long instrumental intro, she decided to get right to the point and skip ahead to the chorus.

She took a deep breath and smiled mischievously.

 _"I kissed a girl, and I liked it!"_

Levi did a full spit take on his tea this time as he abruptly flew out of his seat.

"June, what the hell!?"

June simply laughed as he advanced towards her in anger.

"Aw, calm down. It was just a joke!" She ran down to meet him half way and immediately crashed her lips against his. Unable to resist her, he slung his arms around her waist and kissed back. Gasps could be heard around them, but they didn't care.

"Cleaning duty" He said between kisses, not taking his lips off of hers.

"Two months"

June just chuckled and deepened the kiss.

***Extended ending***

 **Six months later:**

June was once again, sitting in front of the piano. This time, she hadn't bothered dedicating her song to anyone. He already knew it was for him. The instrumental part was soft and beautiful. She had really poured her heart into it this time around. She didn't sing in silly voices or French accents.

No...

This time, she did her best to sound as beautiful as she possibly could:

 **(A/N: Listen to the song "Fallin' for you" by Colbie Caillat while reading this part, if you want)**

 _"_ _I don't know  
But I think I may be fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better_

 _I am trying, not to tell you  
But I want to,  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

 _I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

 _As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

 _I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

 _I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

 _Oh, I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spilling out_

 _I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you_

 _Oh  
Oh no no  
Oh  
Oh, I'm fallin' for ya"_

 **Authors note: So yeah, that was chapter 1. Just to give you a taste of what this fan fiction is about. The next chapter is gonna be about Jean. Let me know if you want the story to continue. (Some chapters end romantically, but not all) and, yes! I will create a different OC for (almost) every AOT character.**


	2. Jean

**Chapter 2: Jean.**

"Uhm, Jamie? Are you okay?" Krista asked carefully. Jaime didn't respond. She just kept staring at the sheet music. It had been less than a month since June Hale played that ridiculous song about the Corporal in front of everyone in the mess hall. Everyone had enjoyed it so much that when a few cadets had sat down for another exciting game of truth or dare, Jamie had been dared to make a sequel. The other cadets had just finished writing what she would be singing the next day and Jamie was utterly horrified. It wasn't that Jean was scary at all, not like Levi anyways. It was just that she was afraid that this song might hurt his feelings. Corporal Levi didn't have feelings what Jamie knew of, so it was different this time.

"What if this makes him hate me?" She whispered, unfortunately forgetting that the room was filled with other cadets.

"What? Horse-face? Who cares?" Eren shrugged with the greatest grin plastered on his face. He was seated between his sister, Mikasa and Serena Grey, maybe a little bit 'too' close to Serena, she noted.

'Oh, Eren! Could your feelings possibly be more obvious?' Jamie thought to herself. Eren had had the biggest crush on the raven-ette ever since she joined the Survey corps last year with her sister, Daisy and Jamie herself. They had been the only three from their trainee squad to choose the Survey Corps that year. Serena sat and stared out the window, seemingly bored by this game of humiliating songs and obviously oblivious to Eren's close proximity.

"I care, Eren! Jean has feeling too, you know!?" Jamie snapped at the Titan shifter. Where was Jean, you ask? He had been so unfortunate to get late stable duty, so he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"So you're not gonna sing it?" Sasha asked innocently, crocodile tears forming in her eyes. It was hard to take her act of sadness seriously, when she had a loaf of bread in her mouth.

"Of course I'm gonna sing it! I can't back out of a dare! I'm just gonna tell him that Eren put me up to it!" Jamie yelled in exasperation at the gluttonous young woman.

"Hey!" Eren protested.

"As if you have a problem with Jean hating you!" She defended. She hated that she had to do this. She didn't know Jean that well, but he had always been kind to her. She remembered the day she arrived at the Survey Corps. Jean had approached her to tell her that she had pretty hair, a slight blush on his cheeks. Connie had told her that he said that to every girl he met, but Jamie had been flattered regardless. She had admired his willpower when Sasha had told her about his wish to join the Military police and how it had changed when his best friend, Marco had died. That couldn't have been an easy choice to make. She actually really wanted to befriend the man, but her shyness had blocked her from even talking to him for more than three minutes at a time. Eren and Armin had somehow been easier to talk with and so, Jean had taken even further distance to her as he did with all of Eren's friends.

Unable to take the sly grins of her mean friends, Jamie got up and scurried out the room. She had a feeling that guilt was going to make it hard for her to sleep that night.

***Time skip to next morning***

Jamie entered the mess hall that morning, with a sickly nausea and a clenching feeling in the pit of her stomach. She quickly scanned the room, searching for the familiar two toned mop of hair. She saw it immediately. Jean was sitting next to Connie who sent Jamie a mischievous wink when he saw her standing in the doorframe. Eren too, snickered to himself. Jamie exhaled a deep exasperated sigh.

'Okay... Let's get this over with'

Jamie ran over to Hanji as fast as she could and stopped right in front of her. The first thing she noticed was June and Levi sitting next to each other, with their fingers intertwined. This made Jamie smile. She cared deeply for June, and was overjoyed that she found someone to love. Even if this person was the scariest person alive. Hanji squealed in surprise at Jamie's sudden appearance.

"CADET CHURCH! WHOA! YOU GAVE ME QUITE A SCARE THERE" She laughed almost maniacally at this for some reason.

"I'd like to use the piano, please" Jamie got right to the point. She just wanted to get this embarrassment over and done.

"HA, HA! IS YOUR SONG ABOUT LEVI!? IF IT IS, YOU ARE SO WELCOME TO DO SO!" Hanji's comment made Levi frown deeper.

"Uhm, no... It's about Jean..." She just answered the crazy scientist with a whisper.

"OH, GREAT! GO AHEAD!"

Jamie approached the piano, gaining everyone's attention.

"Hi, guys. my song isn't about the Captain." She heard a few 'aww's. This disappointed a lot of the soldiers. Jamie continued though.

"It's about Jean Kirschtein..."

Jean's head shot up and he started staring at Jamie in horror, knowing full well what happened last time someone played a song on that piano. He probably had no idea that this was a dare, which only made Jamie more nervous.

"Please don't hate me" She whispered under her breath as she sent an apologetic look at Jean.

Jamie took a deep breath before starting to clink at the piano. (The song I'm using is called: 'Look at my horse, my horse is amazing')

 _"Look at my horse, my horse is amazing!_

 _Give it a lick. Mmm, it tastes just like raisins._

 _Stroke on its mane, it turns into a plane._

 _And then it turns back again when you tug at its winky."_

Jamie kept shifting her voice between a male one and a female one, so that it sounded like she was singing a conversation.

 _"Eww that's dirty!_

 _Do you think so? Well I better not show you where the lemonade is made._

 _Sweet lemonade. Mmm sweet lemonade._

 _Sweet lemonade, yeah sweet lemonade._

 _Get on my horse, I'll take you round the universe all the other places too._

 _I think you'll find that the universe pretty much covers everything._

 _Shut up woman, get on my horse!"_

Jamie was supposed to repeat the song for a few times, but decided against it when she looked down at Jean. He looked genuinely hurt. That look he sent her made Jamie's chest tighten. He looked at her like she had betrayed him, tears actually forming in his eyes. Suddenly, Jean looked away and got violently up from his seat, the chair tipping over. He slammed his fists in the table hard enough for everyone's food to fly, before exiting the room in anger. Everyone was laughing hysterically, except for Jamie. Jamie did not find this funny at all. She ran over to Eren and slapped him hardly in the side of his face.

"Oww!" He complained.

"IDIOT!" Jamie yelled at him, tears welling up in her silver grey eyes. She ran out of the mess hall as fast as her legs could take her. She needed to find Jean. She needed to apologize for this.

"JEAN!" She yelled, hoping that he would answer her.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Jamie suddenly heard Jean's voice coming from the stalls. His voice was strained, as if he was crying. Was the song really that bad? Ever so slowly, Jamie entered the horses' stalls. Sure enough, Jean was grooming his chestnut steed which he had named Marco. Tears was falling freely from his honey colored orbs in a heavy stream.

"Jean.." Jamie whispered carefully.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE." Jean interrupted her, with a hoarse whisper that managed to shoot poison arrows at Jamie's heart.

"Jean, I'm..." She tried again.

"You're WHAT!? You're sorry!? I highly doubt that! Why, Jamie!?" He turned to face her, throwing the brush he had been using on the horse harshly to the ground, making it jump against the stone floor.

"Jean..." This was apparently the only word Jamie could say at the moment. Her vocabulary had completely disappeared from her brain. Jean was about to rant, Jamie knew that. And she figured that it probably was best to let him.

"Why is it that every time I fall in love with someone, they completely ignore me and fall in love with Jaeger instead!? And if that isn't bad enough, she also adopts his hatred for me and decides to humiliate me in public! Do you even realize how much it hurts to be humiliated by your crush!?" Jean was so angry that he didn't even realize that he had confessed his feelings for Jamie. Jamie herself was so plagued with guilt that she didn't pick up on it either. She fell to her knees and started crying heavily.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm SO sorry!" She kept sobbing, making Jean's anger soften slightly.

"I don't hate you, Jean..." She whispered between her heavy sobs. For some reason, she just couldn't stop the tears from bursting out. She had kept the faucet closed for too long.

"Neither do I like Eren more than I like you..." She vaguely noticed that Jean sat down on the ground next to her, looking intensely at her as to take in everything she said.

"Frankly, Eren can go die in a hole right now, for all I care." Jean still stayed silent, which killed Jamie.

'He hates me! He actually hates me!'

She clenched her fists and started cursing.

"I HATE truth or dare!" She burst out, not even realizing that she had said it aloud.

"I am SO sorry, Jean. I actually really like you, I was just too shy to talk to you... Eren is so sociable that he didn't actually give me any choice, but to be his friend." Jamie didn't dare to speak louder than a whisper and she certainly didn't dare look at the man seated in front of her.

"Can you... Can you ever forgive me?" She cried once again. She suddenly felt a hand lift her chin. Jean had stopped crying and looked more curious than anything else. He carefully brushed the hair away from her face. A single tear escaped Jean's honey orbs and Jamie gathered her courage, brushing it away with her pale slender finger. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other, both crying. Something Jean had said earlier, suddenly dawned on Jamie.

"I'm not in love with Eren, you know?" She shot her gaze down to the ground as she said this. When she looked up again, Jean was blushing madly with realization.

"Hey, Jean?" She finally asked the strangely silent boy.

"Yeah?" He asked. His voice was cracked and odd, but not angry anymore.

"Wanna go for a ride with me?" Jamie gestured to the horses. A small smile tugged at Jean's lips.

"Sure" He tried to get up, but Jamie stopped him by pinning him to the floor, causing him to become beet red in the face.

"Wait a minute!" She protested.

"Let me thoroughly apologize first." She shifted her body on top of his.

***Time skip***

After a very eventful horseback ride (amongst other things), Jamie was exhausted. Riding with Jean had been so peaceful and fun. He had taken them to a stream where they had let their horses: Marco and Farlan, drink the water while the two of them had a chance to get to know each other. Jamie told Jean about the dare, and he told her about his feelings for her. Not that she hadn't figured that out when she had kissed him in the stalls. They hadn't kissed since, but she wanted to. He probably thought it had been a onetime thing and Jamie needed to change that. She got down in front of her desk and pulled out a pen and paper. Time to write another song about Jean. (Listen to the song 'Pony' by Kasey Chambers if you want)

 _When I grow up I want a pony  
I'm gonna ride him from dust til dawn  
I'm gonna brush his mane  
And feed him sugar cane  
And keep him in safe from the storm  
If I had a pony  
I wonder could I be your girl_

 _When I grow up I want a baby  
I'm gonna name it after Marco or Farlan  
And I sure won't mind if it cries all night  
Just as long as it looks like me_

 _If I had a baby  
I wonder could I be your girl_

 _Yodelay he yodeloh oh  
You rock my world  
Yodelay he yodeloh  
When I grow up I wanna be your girl_

 _When I grow up I want a cowboy  
With dust all over his jeans  
With a horse named Marco  
And a ten-gallon hat  
He is nice but looks so mean_

 _If you were a cowboy  
I wonder could I be your girl_

 _When I grow up I'll be a lady  
All my rings will be made of gold  
I'll put flowers in my room  
I'll wear perfume_

 _I won't listen to rock n roll  
If I was a lady  
I wonder could I be your girl _

***Extended ending***

"Hey, Jamie, I'm sorry to disturb you, but you left this in the st..." Jean stopped talking when he saw Jamie asleep at her desk. Maybe he shouldn't just have barged in like that. He walked over to place the hair band he had found on her desk and was just about to walk away when he accidentally read the words 'For Jean' on the paper she had been scribbling on before she had fallen asleep. He carefully pulled the paper out of her grip without waking her and read the song she had written for him. A smile adorned his face at the sweet words of the song. Could it be that Jamie actually returned his feelings? He placed a soft kiss in her ashen brown hair.

"You know... I hate it when people associate me with a horse." He whispered silently enough for her not to wake up.

"But I don't mind it when you do it..."

 **Author's note: The reason why I had the whole Farlan thing in this, is because my OC; Jamie, is Farlan's little sister. It's not relevant for this story though, I just thought I should explain since they share a last name and stuff. Jean and Jamie will get their revenge in the next chapter. Eren's next.**


End file.
